Enticing
by theplaywrite
Summary: There was just something about Kalin that drove Misty crazy.


Enticing

Misty was face down, her body rocking under the complete control of the man overtop of her. The wooden bed underneath creaked with each violent thrust and the sheets were already drenched in sweat. Misty found herself out of breath from the exhausting pace, but knew full well that protesting would have no effect. Kalin liked things rough.

Their once occasional hook ups had quickly turned into a pattern of screwing each other daily. Kalin's intense lovemaking was the only thing that could help Misty forget about the horrid world she was 'living' in. Having the younger, and frankly more insane, Dark Signer grind on top of her let Misty's mind go completely blank. When she was underneath him, she forgot about the pain, the sorrow, the depression and the hard truth of her reality.

Kalin gripped onto Misty's hips, feeling himself finally get close to the edge. Misty held onto the sheets and waited for Kalin to be satisfied. She herself had been washed over with ecstasy twice tonight. When it would all be over, the two of them would collapse on the bed and stare at the ceiling until they managed to calm themselves. Then Kalin would leave, since Misty's room was chosen tonight, with not a word spoken or any other form of gesture given.

Misty gasped as she felt Kalin's final move played, then heard him moan deep in the back of his throat. A warm sensation washed over the two as they immediately began to untangle themselves. Misty rolled over, savoring her blank mind before her emotions and memories flooded back. Kalin fell on his back. Just like normal, neither of them said a single word.

Some time had pasted when Kalin finally found the will to get up and leave. After rolling off the bed and collecting his clothes, the young man quietly left the room. As soon as the door shut, Misty sat up on her bed and sighed. She stared at the door, like a sad puppy waiting for her owner to return. But Kalin would only return tomorrow in heat, ready to repeat the act all over again.

That is what Kalin and Misty's relationship was: fuck buddies. No. Not even buddies. Just fuckers. That is what they agreed upon when this whole mess started. They would use each other for hot sex and nothing more. However, Misty slowly began to realize that she wanted something more from him. She wanted Kalin to stay the night, just once maybe. She wanted to talk to him and figure out why he was so batshit crazy. She wanted someone to relate to, someone to share her experiences with, and Kalin was the only person in the world she pictured doing that with.

He would never agree to anything of the sort.

Misty slowly began dressing her body in the dark attire, but she could not seem to get Kalin Kessler out of her head. "Stop." She muttered with hatreds towards herself. "Don't think like that. It would never happen. He would never want anything like that. We use each other for sex, that's it. Nothing more. Don't get attached."

The young woman stopped in front of the doorway, ready to leave the safety and comfort of her room. Unfortunately, all she could do was continue to stare, recalling the times when Kalin walked in with nothing but lust in his black eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which jolted Misty out of her trace. "Misty. Roman would like to speak with you." It was only Devack. Misty held herself for a second, then opened the door.

She was greeted by the tall, dark man looking down at her. "Alright."

Misty walked through the pitch black hallways to the meeting room. As she approached, a set of dim candles illuminated her path to the leader of the Dark Signers. Misty stiffened up as Roman watched her come closer.

"We were able to find security footage of the Black Rose dueling in the streets of New Domino City." Roman explained in a very dry tone. "I suggest you watch it to help in your preparations."

Misty narrowed her eyes. "I don't need it. I already hate that witch with all my heart. And I'm sure any dueling tactics shown our inferior to ours."

"I am advising you to take it." Roman's voice turned stern and serious, a lack of his patience showed.

Just like earlier, protesting would have no effect. Roman liked control. It was realized very quickly by the other Dark Signers that arguing with Roman would only lead in their leader's violent rage assaulting them, even though they were already dead. "Fine."

Roman handed over the footage. Misty was quick to leave, not wanting to stay in that man's presence much longer. She was sure that if she brought up to Kalin how much of an ass Roman could, he would chime in without hesitation. Kalin and Roman butted heads ever since Kalin became a Dark Signer, with their dominant personalities immediately clashing and trying to out match each other. In the end, Kalin accepted his new leader and turned to pissing him off whenever possible. Misty absolutely loved watching that.

The only female Dark Signer, so far, returned to her room, not sure what to do with herself now. What she really wanted to do was talk to someone. Of course there was no one to talk to about her thoughts. Then, Kalin crept into her mind again.

"Stop it." She whispered to herself. "Why am I so freaking obsessed with him?"

Misty shock her head and grabbed her hair, running her fingers through in anxiousness.

"It's because I'm stuck down here and he's the only one person I can remotely relate to. It's because I want to...figure him out. Figure out the real reason why he began a Dark Signer and why he is so insane and if there was once a soul behind those black eyes. He has golden eyes...that pierce right through the facade I put up for others. He has that crazy smirk that makes you wonder if he wants to fuck you or kill you. He says every word with this overwhelming confidence. Hell, when he fucks me, he makes me forget about my brother! I...I can...I can't take this anymore!"

The confused woman bursted out of her room, needing Kalin now more than ever. Was he this enticing before death?

Misty found herself standing in front of Kalin's door. This was not the normal time for her to be sneaking off to his room. She did not even know if he would be in there. Nevertheless, Misty opened the door, hiding all hesitation.

Kalin was sitting at the edge of his bed, organizing his duel cards. He quickly looked up at Misty, slightly confused to why she was coming around now. "Misty."

She darted over to him, shoving all of the cards onto the floor and placed herself on Kalin's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I need to ask you something." Misty swallowed hard. Worse comes to worse, Kalin shoves her off and gets pissed at her. "Do think of me? Outside of the sex, do I ever come to mind?" She stared into his dark eyes for an honest answer, but Kalin showed no signs of truly understanding.

"What are you talking about?"

Misty was slightly enraged. How the hell could he not even bat an eye at her without sex in the equation, all while she is running around immersed by him. "Damn it, Kalin! Do you ever think about me?!"

Just then, a slight smirk appeared on his lips. He figured out what was really going on under her facade. "Why? Do you think about me?"

Misty shut her mouth, but could not hide the redness creeping up on her pale face.

"You're not developing a crush on me, are you? And all because I know how to bang you." Now there was a tone of humor and sarcasm in his voice. "Don't flatter yourself darling, I only care about my revenge. You're a side whore."

Misty could not stand the words he was speaking. She had no idea how he was able to make her turn out to be this way: a crazed fool. Maybe being stuck down here with him turned her insane as well? But if that was the case, why were Roman and Devack not fooling around with Kalin as well?

Kalin grabbed Misty's waist and threw her on his bed. He immediately crawled on top of her and started sucking on her soft neck. She put up no resistance to his advances and let her mind go blank like she always did when he played with her. She needed to not think after what he said to her. Kalin's hands started roaming under fabric, feeling her up the way only a horny nineteen year old could. Misty moaned loudly as Kalin hit all her sweet spots and she was about to start pleasuring him.

"What the hell is going on!?" Roman's voice boomed into Kalin's room from the hallway. The door had been left open and Misty's moans had attracted their leader to them. "Kalin, get your fucking ass up! And Misty, get the hell out of here!"

Kalin took himself off of the woman, who immediately ran out with fear and embarrassment emanating from her. She could hear Roman's yells echoing through the halls as she ran for the safety of her own room.

The following day, Roman personally escorted Misty out of the Dark Signer's lair. She was being given a new assignment: find the final Dark Signer in New Domino City. She would return to her old life as a world famous model, a life that was a complete lie. This would intentionally mean she would no longer be staying with the other Dark Signers as they prepared for war against the Signers and she and Kalin would be separated.

As Roman brought Misty back to the thriving city, she heard him mutter something about Kalin being the best chance they had at winning the war and he could not be distracted from seeking revenge. Though Misty knew nothing could keep Kalin for revenge. That was his ultimate goal. That was his whole world now. He was incapable of thinking about anything else. A blood-thirsty madman with sick intensions.

Misty and Kalin never spoke to each other again. They next time they even set eyes on each other was during the short days leading up to the war between them and the Signers. Even then, they never said a word. Kalin was to busy dreaming of slitting Yusei's throat and Misty was working with Carly. Plus, Roman had warned both of them individually to stay away.

But, even after her second death, Kalin stayed in the back of her mind, always.

* * *

One Year Later

Misty was holding her cup of coffee, staring blankly into it. She must have been completely crazy for setting up this randevu. There was a good chance he would not even show. Misty had no idea what had become of Kalin ever since the Dark Signer's defeat. It was a miracle to even successfully send him a message. Now, she was waiting at a small coffee shop in a middle of a small town, wondering what to say to her old ally.

"Misty."

She glanced up, meeting the golden eyes of an older man. It was almost possible she did not recognize him, with his hair long and rugged attire. This was not the same Kalin Kessler that would pin her down in bed and go at her without a care. This was someone new to Misty.

"Kalin, I'm so glad you could make it." Almost on impulse, Misty stood up and gave the familiar man a hug. It might have taken him off guard, since he very lightly put his hands around her with obvious signs of hesitation.

"I was surprised to hear from you. I thought you forgot about me."

Misty pulled back and stared at him. "I know this seems strange, but I was really hoping...we could...talk."

Suddenly, Kalin smiled. It was not a evil smirk or satisfied grin like Misty remembered him giving her. It was an honest smile. "That would be nice."


End file.
